


The Accolade

by myukur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Princess Keith, based of fanart of The Accolade, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukur/pseuds/myukur
Summary: Short ficlet of princess Keith and his knight, Shiro.





	The Accolade

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tweet https://twitter.com/thaye_s/status/1144778811705364480

The war was undoubtedly coming to an end. Everyone in Voltrun could feel it, all the way into the queen's castle, people were gossiping and chattering about it. The queen made it her prerogative to ignore the castle gossip and keep her subjects from creating too outlandish stories.

Queen Allura noticed one of her princesses though, Keith, refusing to partake in any talk of the knights' homecoming. Instead, deigning to waste away while looking out his room window, which had a near-perfect view of the road leading up to Voltrun.

A solemn mood had overtaken the princess. He would not be happy until his own knight came home, alive and well. Keith was no fool, he knew that war took many lives. Not even the best warriors were safe from stray arrows or the lucky swing of a sword. As morose as he was, he could not stamp down the hopeful flutter in the chest, knowing that the Galra had finally been defeated and Voltrun knights were coming home.

Keith has resented that he could not follow the knights into battle. Follow Shiro into battle. He had heard bards tell tales of a French peasant girl fighting for God, but Her Majesty Allura had refused to listen to any of his badgerings on the subject.

So when the knight's procession came bounding up the road to Voltrun, weary, yet hasty in the face of finally being back in their home kingdom, where beds and spouses wait for them, Keith became antsy and anxious.

He could not leave the castle's keep but paced relentlessly while waiting. The day dragged on endlessly before finally, finally, Keith's eyes landed on the only thing on God's earth that could console his weary heart. Shiro was there, standing among the knights that had survived and returned. He had been knighted in battle, for his outstanding bravery and sacrifice, Keith had been told in a letter, long before the letters stopped coming. Keith could see he'd procured a new scar across the bridge of his nose, no one had informed him of this. But to see him in person, after so long, it was like watching a spirit.

Keith couldn't find it in himself to move, legs stiff and chest rising and falling from his rapid breathing. Shiro spotted him then, a wide smile on his face as he caught sight of Keith, and excused himself before making his way over through the crowd.

"Your Royal Highness," Shiro bowed.

"Sir Shiro," Keith breathed, looking up at his lover once Shiro recovered. His eyes immediately shot to his right arm, where the shirt sleeve hung limp, no arm to fill out the fabric.

Shiro grinned sheepishly, "Ah, I see the princess has noticed my deformity." He hung his head slightly, a grim smile taking place on his handsome face. "I assume you must have found another by now, your highness. I have been crippled in war. I am not fit for you anymore."

Keith squeezed his eyes, shame overcoming him. How much Shiro must have suffered, while Keith wasted away his days in leisure. He approached Shiro carefully, aware of how full the hall was, but not caring anymore.

"Sir Shiro, I could never lay eyes on anyone but you, could you find it in yourself to forgive me, for not protecting you, for letting you suffer?" Keith pleaded, coming in to grasp Shiro's surcoat and Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith.

"Forgive you? I cannot forgive what was not your fault," Shiro murmured into Keith's hair. Keith felt hot tears roll down his cheek and realized it was not his, but Shiro's tears falling onto his face.

Shiro grasped Keith by the arm and pulled back slightly. "Your Highness, I am to be properly knighted tomorrow morn, I have asked that you do the honors, but only if you wish-"

"I wish! I wish to do it, please," Keith pleaded.

Keith nearly forgot all semblance of propriety in the face of his love but remembered himself last minute, lest the queen separates them. Keith had waited for this day for what seemed an eternity, but which in reality was only seven years.

Keith had been but a child when Shiro left. Now that he was full-grown, Keith would not wait any longer. Shiro had been knighted, by a high Septon no less. Keith was only minor royalty, there was no need for him to become a peace-weaver either, not now that the Galra had been conquered. Keith would be free to marry Shiro.

The knighting ceremony was relatively short. The queen overlooked the event, gave her blessing and when Keith lay the flat edge of the sword upon Shiro's shoulders, Shiro glanced up at Keith with a look Keith could not decipher. Not after Shiro had been gone so long, and nothing but infrequent letters to keep them connected.

Keith remained silent and unwavering. With the ceremony completed, Shiro in his newfound knighthood, asked Keith for his hand. Keith nodded, afraid his words would fail him. Shiro had come back, he had lost much, but he had still come back, for Keith. There was nothing else in the world Keith could want for.


End file.
